


Royal Business

by BlackNinja



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm a noob, Wow, this is my first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Tanya has some unfinished business with her Empress





	Royal Business

It was a peaceful day in Eidonia, the skies were clear and the birds were chirping sweet music to the blooming flowers.

Tanya was lying in bed next to her beloved Empress as the sun began to rise. Tanya opened her eyes slowly adjusting to light coming from the slightly cracked cur-tons. She turned over on her side facing her soon to be wife Tanya loved watching Mileena sleep, the way her lover purred as she slept was pure bliss to Tanya she thought it was quite cute.

Tanya got up from bed, easily getting out of her lovers grapes and went to your dresser. She soon left the red velvet room wearing red shorts and a white-t, she went down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Tanya never pictured herself with her Empress nor getting married to her at that but, she really loved her Kahnum every dearly she would do anything for her no matter what the task was. But Mileena never really ask for anything from her mostly the opposite, Mileena would do anything for her which she was happily willing to do.

As Tanya began to prepare breakfast she heard footsteps coming up behind her, Tanya then felt the warmth of her lovers arms wrap around her waist.  Tanya did nothing but enjoy the feel of her Kahnum against her, she then started back doing what she was doing until she heard Mileena speak.

“Why did you leave bed?” said Mileena with her face almost in her lover’s neck.

“I was hungry, so I got up”

“Do I still have to leave?”

“Yes. Being an Empress means you have to do royal work” said Tanya patting Mileena’s hand.

Tanya said nothing more besides hearing her love sigh in defeat. “Well can you at least come to bed and finish what you started last night?” said Mileena smirking at her lover leading her slowly to the bedroom.

Tanya turned off the stove then went with her Empress to the bedroom. To “finish” what she started.


End file.
